pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon
Overview Created by User 00-Evan From the Play Store Page: Shattered Pixel Dungeon is a game based upon Pixel Dungeon's Open Source. Its aim is to make Pixel Dungeon the best game it can be, with reworks to existing content and tonnes of new stuff as well! Both Pixel Dungeon and Shattered Pixel Dungeon belong to the roguelike genre. The dungeon and items are randomly generated, so no two play sessions are the same. Roguelike games are difficult and feature permanent death (no loading a save to try again!). While you may try and fail many times, this makes winning all the more satisfying. It is of the utmost importance that Shattered Pixel Dungeon still feels and plays like Pixel Dungeon, if you encounter any bugs or issues please contact me and I will try to sort them out. If something seems out of place or overpowered/underpowered, let me know and I'll look into it. Here are the current differences from Pixel Dungeon: * Rings completely overhauled, 6 totally new rings! * New item class: ARTIFACTS! unique utility items that do not need scrolls of upgrade! * New food item/plant added, you'll have to find it! * Many potions/seeds/scrolls tweaked to be more useful, a few nerfed as well. * Rogue starting ring has been replaced with an artifact. * Dew vial no longer autorevives, but can now bless an ankh. * Small monster tweaks, including nerfing health potion farming from fly swarms. * Various small balance tweaks and bugfixes Artifacts The following are the current artifacts: Cape of Thorns : Replaces Ring of Thorns * At 100% charge, the cape can activate, causing melee attacks to reflect and damage attackers. * Receiving damage seems to gradually charge and upgrade it. * Dropped occasionally by DM-300 Chalice of Blood : Replaces Ring of Mending * Passively increases health regeneration, as long as you are not starving. * It is a danger in the short term, but very helpful in the long term. As its description hints at, the chalice increases your life regeneration. You don't have to upgrade all at once, wait until you're strong enough to take the damage. It hurts a lot on the short term but the health regen pays for itself over time. * The chalice does no damage on the first prick, after that though your armor and other resistances can reduce the damage amount, so you can potentially avoid damage at later levels as well. * If the chalice would kill you, it gives you a warning: "Each time you use the chalice it will drain more life energy, if you are not careful this draining effect can easily kill you. Are you sure you want to offer it more life energy?" Keep In mind this message is known to show at other times as well, so when you see this warning, know that there is a chance you may survive. * Using an Earthroot seed mitigates the damage that the Chalice does, potentially allowing you to survive the final upgrades. Cloak of Shadows : Replaces Ring of Shadows * Rogue starts with this equipped, that is the only way to obtain it. * When used, turns you invisible. * Starts with 5 Rounds of invisibility. And gains an additional round each time it levels. Horn of Plenty : Replaces Ring of Satiety * Store food in it to upgrade it and it automatically generates food you can eat. Max level is +10. ** Ration of Food gives +1 ** Mystery Meat seems to give about +0.33 ** Cooked Blandfruit gives +2 Master Thieves' Armband : Replaces Ring of Haggler * Gives the option to steal items from Pixel Mart, with a chance of failing. Failure causes the shop to disappear. * Besides the upgrade number, if any, the armband also has some kind of charge score. It starts at zero, and increases whenever the hero either picks up gold or sells an item, while wearing the armband. Stealing something (usually) uses up some of this charge. Spending gold has no effect on the charge. * Successful thefts eventually upgrade the armband, which apparently affects the % chance of successful theft. * Chance of successful theft varies directly with the armband's charge, and inversely with the sale price of the desired item. * The best way of using the armband seems to be to make sure you have it equipped before picking up gold or selling items; make sure you sell before you steal, to maximize your charge; then see what you can steal at 100% chance, and take the highest priority items first. As you find more treasure, you can keep coming back until you have everything you want. Sandals of Nature : Replaces Ring of Herbalism * Sandals of Nature act like the Ring of Herbalism plus if you feed them seeds they grow and have the ability to grant the herbal armor buff, but you are rooted for a little bit. =) * The Sandals of Nature "work" by feeding them different types of seeds until they grow into bigger types of footwear and grant bigger effects. * It takes 5, then 6 then 7 seed types per level of boots. They go Sandals > Shoes > Boots > Greaves Talisman of Foresight : Replaces Ring of Detection * Slowly gains power as you explore, and when it reaches 100% can be used to Scry, revealing all items on the current depth, similar to a Well of Awareness. * When you are near a trap, it will stop you, and display "You feel uneasy." * Walking 24 steps increases the power by 1% * Finding a trap boosts the power by 5% Rings Although several of the rings in Shattered Pixel Dungeon share the same name as those from the original game, the effects of most of the rings are at least slightly modified. Ring of Accuracy ' ''Modified Ring of Accuracy * Enemy dodge chance is reduced. 'Ring of Elements ' : Modified Ring of Elements * This ring reduces direct damage from elemental attacks and reduces the duration of debuffs. 'Ring of Evasion ' : Modified Ring of Evasion * This ring increases your chance to dodge enemy attacks. (Apparently, this ring was nerfed in Shattered). '''Ring of Force Ring of Furor * Increases attack speed, especially for normal or slow weapons. * This can help the Gladiator subclass maintain longer combos. Ring of Haste ' : ''Modified Ring of Haste * Increases run speed. (No longer increases the speed of all actions) '''Ring of Magic * Appears to increase damage with wands. Does not increase number of charges with wands. Ring of Might * +1 Strength +5 HP per level Ring of Resistance ' : ''Modified Ring of Resistance '''Ring of Sharpshooting * Apparently increases ranged weapon accuracy and damage. * One of the effects of this ring is that it gives a chance for a consumable projectile to fall off an enemy after a successful hit instead of disappearing, allowing for extra uses. Ring of Tenacity * Increases damage resistance proportional to how low your health is. * This could be very helpful to the Berserker subclass, which does more damage at low health. Ring of Wealth * Increases the amount and quality of mob drops and other treasure. * Makes it possible to find Scrolls of Weapon Upgrade and Potions of Might. From SloanReynolds via the Pixel Dungeon sub-reddit: * Each mob has a base LootChance. When you kill them, you generate a random number between 0 and 1. If it's less than the mob's Base, an item will drop. Ring of Wealth increases this LootChance: BaseLootChance 1.1 }} (Yes, that's an exponent) * a +2 would be 1.21}}, +8: 2.14}}. That more than doubles the drop chances of most mobs, but several of them it guarantees a drop. * For Level gen: if }} then: spawn Potion of Might or Scroll of Weapon Upgrade * if randomBetween0And1 < whicheverIsGreater(0.8 , (ringLevel x .05)+.3) then: gen an extra item in the level and do this again until the randomBetween is >=, not < Fruit Players who chance upon gardens or who get lucky while trampling grass may come across a new plant: the Blandfruit. As the name implies, the fruit from this plant is pretty unexceptional, and will barely do anything for you on its own. Blandfruit can be cooked with a Seed in an Alchemy pot to make a magical food. All resulting foods fill hunger to full. * Seed of Blandfruit: Cannot be cooked with Blandfruit. * Seed of Sorrowmoss: Toxicfruit - Creates a cloud of toxic gas around you, that deals damage to both the player and monsters. * Seed of Sungrass: Sunfruit - Heals you to full, and fills hunger. * Seed of Icecap: Frostfruit - Works like the Frozen carpaccio, giving to the player a random buff between Invisible, Barkskin, Refreshed or Healed. * Seed of Rotberry: Powerfruit - Permanently increases the player's strength by 1 point. * Seed of Blindweed: Invisifruit - Gives the hero the Invisible buff. * Seed of Firebloom: Flamefruit - Adds Burning to the hero. * Seed of Fadeleaf: Visionfruit - Gives you Mind vision. * Seed of Earthroot: Paralyzefruit - Paralyzes the hero. If thrown, shatters like a Potion of Paralytic_Gas * Seed of Dreamfoil: Purefruit - Makes the hero immune to gases. If thrown, shatters like a Potion of Purification. * Seed of Stormvine: Floatfruit - If consumed, causes the hero to Levitate. If thrown, shatters like a potion and releases clouds of confusing gas, applying the Vertigo debuff to all affected creatures. Seeds As of version 0.2.2a, two new seed types have been introduced. * Seed of Dreamfoil - Anything stepping on the plant will fall asleep. If the hero does so, and is not starving, s/he will be refreshed. For alchemy purposes, the associated potion is Purification. * Seed of Stormvine - Anything stepping on the plant will receive the Vertigo debuff. Note that this does not release clouds of gas the way Dreamweed does. For alchemy purposes, the associated potion is Levitation. Quests & Bosses The sad ghost has a few new baddies that he may want players to kill for him. Along with the Fetid Rat (who has been graphically reworked), players can now be pitted against the cunning Gnoll Trickster or the hardy Great Crab! All of these bosses have mechanics which emphasis using the environment to your advantage, something I hope to help new players get a feel for. Lastly, the Dried Rose quest has been removed, it was too simple and added nothing to gameplay. This means the rose itself is gone too, for now... The boss that you fight seems to depend on which level the sad ghost appears. Depth 2 - Fetid Rat, depth 3 - Gnoll Trickster, depth 4 - Great Crab. Great Crab * The Giant Crab moves at half speed. * He blocks all attacks that are not guaranteed hits. * To kill it easier, hide around corners and doors to perform surprise attacks, which are guaranteed hits. Stunning, paralyzing, burning, or poisoning it via planted seeds or traps is also effective. Gnoll Trickster Gnoll Trickster shoots different types of darts, including regular, incendiary, and poison darts. As of the latest update, he can be lured into melee range by going around corners or through doors. After being defeated, he can drop incendiary or curare darts. This enemy can be killed using ranged weapons like wands and projectiles. If you have a lot of power in a wand or a stack of projectiles, save them for the fight if the ghost does tell you. Fetid rat * Paralytic gas surrounds it, and its bites can cause the Caustic ooze debuff. * Stand diagonally to the rat while fighting it and step away from it every few turns in order to keep out of the paralytic gas. Step in water to wash the caustic ooze away. Goo Goo is now more wonderfully bouncy than ever with a full animation update. This includes flashy new particle effects when Goo is pumping up to show what area it will hit. Additionally, his arena has been reworked to give the player much more room to maneuver, incentivizing players to use the environment against him! The random nature of Goo's new arena should make every fight with him a little different too. His royal highness the Rat King is still present, but he might be a little trickier to find. Ankh & Dew Vial When the Dew Vial came out the Ankh became pretty useless by comparison, this was changed to fix that. The Dew Vial has been nerfed: * The vial stills heals 100% when full, but now heals significantly less at fewer drops filled. * no longer auto-revives at full. And the Ankh has been buffed: * Can now be blessed using a full dew vial: a blessed ankh auto-revives the hero to full HP. The ankh is destroyed in the process. Updates Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon Category:Forks